


Last To Know

by cjoycoolio



Series: Kyokao Series [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole debacle at Host Club everyone finds about their relationship...well almost everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last To Know

That afternoon the same day most of Kaoru's guests kept questioning if he had told his brother yet and of course Kaoru tries to change the subject because no he hasn't. It is a secret well in this case was a secret. No one was supposed to know about their relationship. Kyouya is occupied by his little black book but he kept glancing at his boyfriend now in then just to make sure everyone got the message not to lay a single finger on him and so far so good.

Finally thirty minutes Kyouya announces that Host Club is officially over for the day. Tamaki who is still in a lonely corner crying over something Haruhi said to him perks up at this and immediately escorts his princesses to the door. Haruhi, Hunny and Mori all follow close behind leaving Kyouya alone with his boyfriend in the Third Music Room.

Kaoru walks over to the table where his boyfriend is typing away the reports of today's host club activities. "You know Hikaru is going to find out sooner or later right Kyouya?" he states as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and leans his head on his shoulder. "I know..and im not looking forward to it when he does" Kyouya states bluntly, not even looking away from his laptop. Kaoru chuckles before kissing his cheek. "It won't be that bad..." he says. "Well I hope" he mumbles a minute later.

* * *

After school Kaoru comes home a little later than usual since after helping clean up the club room because he might of had a make out session with his boyfriend but of course he'll never tell you that.

"Kaoru you're finally home. I was worried the sempais might have abducted you" Hikaru says before wrapping his brother in a hug.

Kaoru laughs."Of course not. I just had to do the clean up today" he states. He then pulls out of the hug and looks at him in concern. "You feeling better Hikaru?" he asks him.

"Yeah. Had a good sleep and ate soup earlier. There is still some left if you want any. Anything new happened during Host Club?" Hikaru asks as they both walk towards the kitchen.

Kaoru grabs a snack from the pantry and smiles at his brother. "oh..nothing really. Just the usual. Tamaki-sempai being his usual self and  crying over something Haruhi said" he states. It was only partial lie because he knew he couldn't tell his brother what actually happened. Not yet at least.

"Well did the girls missed me?" Hikaru asks with a smirk.

Kaoru rolls his eyes. "They wouldn't stop asking about you" he states.

Hikaru smiles at this. "Good" he states back.

Kaoru rolls his eyes again. "Oh right. This is due tomorrow. Good luck. I already finished it with Haruhi during lunch" Kaoru says before handing his brother his homework. He then pats his shoulder and leaves the kitchen and walks to their room. Hikaru glares at his brother's retreating figure before slamming the assignment on the counter and starting to work on it. 

He wasn't mad that he had homework or that Kaoru did it without him. He was annoyed that Kaoru spent time alone with Haruhi.

* * *

Of course the rumors spread the next day at school. It was the news of the day. Kaoru and Kyouya couldn't stop the news from spreading no matter how hard they tried. The secret is out and everyone in the school was talking about it. So of course Hikaru heard the news the second he arrived with his brother to class.

"I can't believe Kyouya-sempai and Kaoru-san are dating" A girl squeals.

"I know you should have been there. It was so cute" another girl squeals.

"The way he kissed him was so adorable" A girl states happily before swooning. Two more girls start swooning and squealing.

Kaoru was blushing a deep shade of red while his twin was looking at the girls if they were crazy.

"Stop spreading rumors about my brother!" he shouts at them.

"But Hikaru they're true. They are dating" 

"That's a lie. The Shadow King with my brother. What a joke?"

Kaoru gets angry at this.

"And what if they were true?"Kaoru states.

"You've got to be kidding me, Kaoru. There is no way you would ev-" Hikaru starts to say before he notices the determined stare down his brother was giving him.

Hikaru eyes widen. "You're lying!" he shouts at him. "There is no way you would ever date him!" he shouts, his voice strained and filled with hurt and betrayal.

Kaoru could tell that Hikaru was feeling hurt and he breaks his stare down. "Hikaru..I..I.. can expl-"  
  
"Did you know about this!?" Hikaru shouts at Haruhi who had just arrived in the classroom.

Haruhi looked confused before she looked at Kaoru and realized what Hikaru was talking about. "Uh....we all found at yesterday" she says honestly.

"I can't believe this. You didn't tell me!? You're own brother"

"Because I knew you woul-"

"Don't even talk to me me Kaoru" Hikaru states bluntly before sitting at his desk and avoiding contact with him. Kaoru looks hurt but doesn't say anything more. He slumps to his seat.

Haruhi gives him a reassuring shoulder pat before rolling her eyes at his brother. "He's an idiot. Don't mind him" she whispers to him. Kaoru sighs.

* * *

The whole day Hikaru avoided interacting with his twin and Haruhi.  Even at lunch he ate with a bunch of girls who were guests of the Host Club instead of them. It wasn't until Host Club did Hikaru have to interact with his little brother for their famous act. 

He gives a glare towards the black hair second year as he walks into the club room. Kaoru follows after with Haruhi minutes later. He immediately goes towards to his boyfriend and looks at him with sad eyes.

"He's mad at me" is all Kaoru says before wrapping his arms around Kyouya's waist.

Kyouya sighs. He expected this much. He hugs him back before  pulling away from him and looking directly into his golden eyes, his hands on his shoulder. "Believe me. He'll get over it and if not then he has to deal with it because I don't plan on breaking up with you ever" he states. 

Kaoru smiles at that and nods his head. "Okay" he says happily. He then trots back to his couch in which Hikaru was already sitting at. The guest have yet to arrive so Hikaru scoots away from his brother.

"Come on Hikaru. Just let me explain"

Hikaru pouts and turns his face to the side as he crosses his arms. Haruhi who had come out from the room where the tea and snacks with a tray of teas and snacks, rolls her eyes at the twins.

"You guys are acting ridiculous" she states in annoyance before placing the tray on a nearby table and walking towards the couch the twins were sitting at.

The third years was already at their table with Hunny already eating a cake. "There is no need to fight Kao-chan and Hika-chan. Come on have some cake" Hunny says happily before taking a slice for himself.

"I agree. You guys are brothers. Twins in fact. This so-called fight is insane. Remember the last time you guys fight..well even though it was  a trick..still..."

"I think what Haruhi is trying to say is that this will not be good for the customers" Kyouya states bluntly. Haruhi rolls her eyes at this. 

"Stay out of this Kyouya-sempai" Hikaru states angrily.

"Excuse me?" Kyouya states.

"I said stay out of this Kyouya-sempai. Actually you know what? This is all your fault. You corrupted my brother!" Hikaru basically shouts at him.

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise by the statement.

"Hikaru ho-"

"Just leave me alone" Hikaru says angrily before walking out the club room. Kaoru slumps his head and Haruhi puts a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. The third years sigh and Kyouya tells Tamaki to hold the fort down before leaving the club room to follow after Hikaru.

* * *

 Hikaru goes down the hall and literally punches a wall. He then wails in pain. 

"You know that wasn't smart thing to do Hikaru." 

Hikaru turns around to see Kyouya staring at him with his arms across his chest as he leans against the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing. You're an idiot, Hikaru"

"EH?!"

"You think that being mad at Kaoru is going change anything? It's not. All its doing is making MY boyfriend and YOUR  twin upset. Idiot" Kyouya states with a roll of his eyes.

Hikaru stood there speechless, his left hand caressing his right injured hand. He looks to the ground in shame before looking back at the second year. "You guys should have told me first" he states bluntly.

Kyouya smirks. "It wouldn't have made a difference Hikaru. You know you would still react the same way"

"No.. That's not..I..."

Kyouya chuckles before he goes to pat the first year's shoulder. "Just apologize to him. He'll forgive you."

"Yeah.. I know" Hikaru states.

"Good. But just for your information. I love your brother. I would never ever do anything to hurt him" Kyouya states earnestly.

Hikaru blinks once then twice before he starts to smile.

"I'll accept you two dating but doesn't mean I have to like it."

Kyouya rolls his eyes. "I only said what I said because its fact. I never needed your approval, Hikaru, but Kaoru does" he states bluntly before turning to walk away from the other teen.

Hikaru could only watch in stun silence as the older teen leaves him. 

* * *

Club activities went as usual after that. The twins still did there brotherly love act and everyone else attended to their guest as usual. It wasn't until after club festivities did Hikaru actually apologize.

"Look Kaoru, I'm sorry I over reacted. I just didn't like the fact that I was the last to know" Hikaru states to his brother as they cleaning up the club room.

Kaoru just listens as he wipes the spilled tea off the coffee table. 

"I know you're upset by what I said earlier about Kyouya-sempai corrupting you and I'm sorry. I know its not true"

Kaoru looks up from the table to his brother.

"I may not like it but I'll accept you two dating since I know he really loves you" Hikaru states.

Kaoru tackles his brother in a hug. "Thank you Hikaru. You're the best" he says happily. Hikaru smiles widely, happy to hear his brother's voice again. He gave him the silent treatment during the club activities. The girls swoon but man was Hikaru upset.

* * *

A few minutes later the club room was all clean. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori and Hunny all left leaving the twins with Kyouya.

"You ready to go Kaoru?" Hikaru asks his brother who was getting his backpack ready.

"Yeah. Just go ahead I think I left something in the classroom" Kaoru states as he looks through his backpack to seem like he really did leave something.

Hikaru knew it was a lie considering Kaoru is one of the most organized person he ever knew and would never leave anything in the classroom. He rolls his eyes. He knows exactly why he wanted him to leave first. 

"Fine whatever. I'll be waiting by the gates. Be quick" He states before starting to leaving the club room.  "I swear if you hurt my brother in anyway I'll kill you. Have fun" Hikaru says before closing the door and leaving the room.

Kyouya who was sitting at a table with his laptop, rolls his eyes as Kaoru blushes. Kyouya then closes his laptop and walks the short distance towards his boyfriend.

"You know maybe we shouldn't have told him."  
  
"Kyouya!" Kaoru says before playfully hitting his boyfriend's chest.

"I heard that!" Hikaru shouts from outside the door.

Kyouya chuckles before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend . " I love you Kaoru". 

Kaoru smiles as he wraps his arms around Kyouya's neck. "I love you too Kyouya"

"Get a room!" Hikaru shouts through the door again.

"We do have  a room now. Leave idiot!" Kaoru shouts back. Kyouya chuckles at that. Hikaru grumbles as he marches away, leaving his footsteps echoing the distance.

Sure Hikaru is the last to know about their relationship but it didn't matter.  Hikaru accepts their relationship  and that's all Kaoru can ever ask for.


End file.
